


Downside

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Misuse of Personas, Personas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Reiji Kido was learning a weird downside to having a Persona.





	Downside

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 20 today, wow... So I thought posting a fic today would be neat! It's a bit outdated writing wise bc it's a month old, but hey. More rambly notes at the end ❤

Reiji Kido was learning a weird downside to having a Persona. Well, it wasn't just having a Persona. It was that mixed with allowing Eriko to convince him that summoning his Persona as a conversational partner was a good idea. And now he was paying the price, doing his best to avoid eye contact with Naoya as Mot and Amen Ra flirted with each other. 

Why Personas of all things could flirt, Reiji didn't know. He just knew it was embarrassing him for a number of reasons… One such reason was the fact Amen Ra’s words and general air was making Reiji just as flustered as Mot seemed to be. 

Lines like “I didn't realize the snake could be the charmer,” should be making him roll his eyes, not shift uncomfortably in his seat. 

This had to be because Mot was reacting positively to it. It was his Persona, not him! ...Then again, his Persona was another him and Amen Ra was another Naoya. Mix that with the fact Reiji might have the _ tiniest _ crush on Naoya (if at all)… And, well, Reiji was just getting more embarrassed. 

Would he react the same way if Naoya flirted with him? Would he hide his face like Mot let his snake face hide away? Would his voice shake like Mot’s seemed to? He would like to say no, since Mot was just one aspect of him. 

But seeing as Mot was apparently reflecting (what he liked to call) his almost non-existent crush… Who knew? He didn't and he doubted he'd find out. Amen Ra just seemed like a flirt, not some representation of how Naoya legitimately felt--

“You know… this is not the way I expected this to go.” Naoya gave an awkward laugh. “Maybe letting Amen Ra around you or your Personas before I confessed was a bad idea…”

“Ye-- Wait.” Reiji blinked a few times. “What do you mean confessed…?”

“Yeah, uh, I've been thinking and I think I sorta like you? I wanted to wait it out to make sure, but,” Naoya gestured at the flirting Personas. “I'm more sure now and wishing it had taken something less embarrassing for me to be sure.”

“That'd’ve been nice for both of us...” Reiji nodded. “Shit, your damn Persona’s flirting has been getting to me.”

“Oh, does that mean you have a crush on Amen Ra, then?” Naoya tilted his head to the side. “I won't judge, but--”

“No, you idiot!” Reiji shook his head, trying to force his face to not redden. “I guess I have one on you. I thought it was small, but I guess it's pretty big…? So hearing, well, basically another you flirt is…”

“Oh, I see…” Naoya leaned in towards Reiji, a smile on his face. “I wonder you'd handle actual me flirting, then.”

“I can barely handle Amen Ra as is, so…” Reiji shook his head. “Let's not test it while those two are going at it.”

“Alright, then we can just test it later… cutie.”

Reiji stiffened for a minute. “Shut up!”

“Aw, you're blushing! You know what? You're cute in a different way when you’re flustered.”

“I thought you said flirting later, Toudou!”

“Oh, this isn't flirting! I'm just teasing you a little…” Naoya grinned. “Teasing!”

Reiji looked away with a scoff. “...You're lucky I like you so much, asshole.”

“Yeah…” He nodded. “Not just because you aren't stopping me right now, though. It's just more in general when it comes to you.”

Reiji looked back at Naoya. “...I can see why your Persona’s lame lines can be charming… But how do you do it?”

“Luck? You said it yourself, afterall.”

“...Fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who leaves kudos/comments on my fics, those are like everyday mini presents!
> 
> Thank you to Robin, whose supported me and my writing for a long ass time and was even nice about my old (admittedly bad) fics!!
> 
> Thank you to Rachel and Ichigo, for always letting me bounce ideas off them/write ideas they gave me and letting me share blurbs as I write. 
> 
> Thank you to my other friends like Bee and Rick for being so supportive of my writing and ideas...
> 
> And just. Thank you to anyone reading this, you're awesome!


End file.
